Agni's La
by XoxTristinaaaDuhhhxoX
Summary: "Ozai…?", she choked, her voice came out hoarse, her eyes watery, a fountain of tears ready to burst as she tried to formulate what she was trying to say, " I-I miss them...can I...", her voice trailed off in shame, she blushed trying not to look away, lost in him. Lost in insanity. Lost in the mystery… "Never.", he whispered capturing her mouth onto his in an intoxicating bliss.


**~*Author's Note!*~**

 **This is my first ATLA fanfic and its heavily inspired by the OzaixKatara hype that I love xD I wanna be apart of it too ! I tried to make it...well..sensual/passionate ish. I don't know. I tried you guys.**

 **I don't have much to say.**

 **Give a sister a break.**

 **I hope you enjoy it x)**

* * *

~* Agni's La *~

Chapter 1

 _This Morning_

 _~*^,^*~_

* * *

"Mmm...Ozai no…", a soft melodious voice muttered in her subtle sleep. A young, vibrant fiftteen year old waterbender rustled in her warmth pulling the satin silk and cotton blankets up to meet her head. Her wild, untamable wavy brown hair was sprawled out all around her covering her gigantic deep crimson pillows as the wave of the morning sun reached her caramel complexion.

A deep throated chuckle reach her eardrums along with the fall of her chi as the morning sun put her waterbending peak to rest. The glow of the sunlight touched her face and she couldn't help but begin to breathe in deeply and relax. She never knew that the sun, who'd never been the the one to capture her attention at all was now something she looked forward to.

Katara stirred some more in her sleep and tried to remain still, she didn't want her _visitor_ to disturb her from this moment. Tugging on the deep red velvet colored comforter, she peeked out from the blanket and slowly inched it down so the fire in the sun would hit her face. Katara sighed deeply upon the generous warmth igniting her spirit making her feel at home in a foreign element.

She heard the voice chuckle again and she felt movement shuffling behind her. The brown-haired girl pressed her lips together and tried to hide her smile as a rough, calloused hand drift lazily across her thigh from on top of the blankets and a tingling euphoria followed its movement.

It trailed up along the side of her curled body and back down again in a drifting trance moving slowly, taunting and teasing. She shut her eyes tighter and resisted the urge to let out any noise taking slow and short breaths, her lips were becoming numb. A mild blush made its way to tint her cheeks nearly matching the hue of the blankets, but she thought nothing of it.

Soon, cerulean eyes cracked open at the sun's rays and upon the deep, sensual breath of an aura of a powerful man leaning over her ear, "Wake up, girl.", the Firelord's voice whispered closely against her. Katara soon became enraptured with an erotic mist of firewood and exotic musk. Like a breath of wind had rushed against her. Her eyes fluttered and she let out a long yawn and settled down more cozily in the large crimson, satin array of red and dark sheets.

She groaned against the pillowcase pulling the blankets up to rest against her tired body some more and let out another yawn, "Ozai...I said no, its too early.", she whined in desperation. Though, she was totally kidding. The young waterbender knew it didn't matter either way. Ever since that day...she had enjoyed getting up like this...being pampered like this. She enjoyed...this.

Katara heard a deep, long breath arise from inside him and blinked lightly trying to decide if it was out of contentment or annoyance. She brushed it off and reached up rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes and also let out a deep breath. She coughed once, then twice clearing the deep sound out of her voice.

"Ozai I-

She gasped.

Warm lips were soon pressed against her cheek and the heat of his lips put her in a binding trance. One spell she couldn't, or didn't, want to get out of. The aura of the room seemed to become even more apparent. That tingling again rose in her stomach and upon her face where the Firelord began trailing hot, slow kisses down the side of her neck and back up to her cheek.

"Turn around waterbender.", he beckoned in low whisper that sounded like a hush, "Now.", he said moving his arm over and across her tugging the deeply satin, velvet colored blankets gently, but firmly down from over her silhouetted body. Katara's face was lost in the same trance as before. Letting all doubts, what ifs, and nevers die and be casted out of her spirit.

She was here, and this was now. There was no going back.

The blue-eyed, caramel colored girl ran a lazy hand over her side up and down slowly where one final sheet remained. It coldly clung onto her body. Not asking, but waiting. In her eyes she held power, she held longing...longing for him. She gazed out the draperies from across the well-decorated room out at the morning sun and the orange, amber red, and pink hues illustrated across the sky this morning and wondered had she made the right choice. Freedom. Obligation. All of it was lying just outside of this sanctuary she now grew so accustomed to. But what was making her stay…

The same firm hand from earlier gripped her shoulder tightly and tugged her bringing her to her back, she paused for what seemed like an hour staring up at the ceiling and across the room with a thousand thoughts circling her head. Brown waves and curls still cascaded across the pillows and the faint scent of water and lilac lingered from where she lay.

She took a breath and then turned her head to meet his face.

The Firelord stared back at her with a deep, impenetrable expression. His jet black long hair rested across his body, hanging loosely and delicately along his sculpted and bold features. Katara faintly blushed and gazed down realizing he was bare-chested. She couldn't help but stare.

Deep, toned muscles from dedicated training had reached his tanned shoulders and biceps all the way down across his ripped and muscular chest. He was still covered by the remaining dark red sheet, as was she and she gently tugged on the amber red colored nightgown she was given pulling it down some.

Gold eyes met blue. The ocean met Agni. They locked eyes with a thousand relenting questions circling their minds. But none of them spoke up. Both wanting to say something, but not knowing how the other would take it, or if they would even respond. Ozai reached around the back of her neck slowly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and cradled her in a strong embrace. Katara gently allowed herself to fall into place as he let his hand wander through her soft wavy strands.

They laid silently for a moment. Warmth fueling their moment together. Katara watched him longingly not saying anything. The feeling of being in bed with an older, powerful man no longer frightened her. Instead she welcomed it. Welcomed the deepness, the feeling of being small in his embrace. She wasn't afraid of it anymore.

She brought her arm up not taking her eyes off of him who furrowed his brows together glancing towards her arm and to her with genuine confusion. Katara simply smiled softly and grabbed onto where he was and laced his fingers with her own. She brought it back in front of her closing her eyes and placed a slow, deep kiss on the back of his hand.

Ozai raised both eyebrows and shook his head seldomly at her. Katara gave him a look in mock confusion and whispered lowly, "What?... Is the great Firelord too macho for this?..."

Again, the powerful firebending leader did nothing but settle his golden eyes to watch her even longer letting his gaze sweep amongst her features and dance across her slightly silhouetted figure. He could feel a smile gently creep its way onto his cheeks from the tingling in his wrist.

"Hmm...?", she hummed between the slow, moist kisses she continued to give onto his firm hand locking eyes onto him. Watching him...watch her. Women, harlots, and jezebels of every nation would shake in fear of being in the very same room as the his great majesty's presence, but this young girl approached his masculinity with a fire even he had never known.

A soft smack would be heard after every slow bit of pressure added from her lips and the Firelord chuckled and shook his head at her once more. Still in deep wonder, the water tribe girl suddenly looked down and away almost instantly loosening her hand from his, rendering herself silent.

Ozai knew this once before, how the girl would sometimes tend to have her... _moments._ He traced her face for any faulting, any reasoning. Anything he missed along the way. Anything as to why the girl seemed...elsewhere.

He had tried many things to get her to open up. Weekly walks with her around the palace, endless poised and fancy gifts from any land anywhere across the world to get her attention, soft creatures to play with when she grew tired and in need of enjoyment, endless royal spa treatments to ease her anxiousness. Anything to get her to budge.

Not one thing was able to stop the emotions she would feel and keep to herself.

Then there it was.

Her light blue eyes made their way back to him and appeared to have glossed over. Her bottom lip trembled. _Sadness._ She let out a whimper. The adventures of her past and the companions she shared it with gone, lost. And she didn't know how to get it back. She wanted to go, but she wanted to stay. She was...becoming attached here.

Ozai leaned forward and moved closer to her. To the girl. He reached out with one hand cupping the side of her face and caressing her cheek with his thumb. She brought her hand up and placed it gently over his, entwining their fingers together.

Her face flushed and she locked with his golden irises. His captivating features created a whirlpool of emotions inside her spirit. She didn't want to…

"Ozai…?", she choked, her voice came out hoarse, her eyes watery, a fountain of tears ready to burst as she tried to formulate what she was trying to say, " I-I miss them...can I...", her voice trailed off in shame, she blushed trying not to look away, lost in him. Lost in insanity. Lost in the mystery…

"Never.", he whispered capturing her mouth onto his in an intoxicating bliss. Her eyes fluttered slowly and he moved sensually and slowly through her, moving his demanding tongue around her mouth.

 _Captivating._

His majesty's strong body took his rightful place on top of hers trapping her and entangled them both in heat. She was still, frozen in place. Her fingers tightening between his dominant grip as he took hold of both her hands over her head and her tears fell and ran down her face, yet she felt a moan rise within her and come out as returned his passionate kiss still sobbing. Submissive. Her gasping and hiccuping failing to provoke any sympathy from the man she shared her bed with and the Firelord simply took what was his and what belonged to him.

 _Enchanting._

The sun's rays picked up on the heavy attraction and shined its way into their fire and ignited all hidden desires. The longing for the past and the desire for each other carried into each of their spirits and the emotion was spread throughout the fancy, royal bedroom. In the waterbender's mind, there was nothing left to do but fall into his affection. His emotions. His…

His body felt so warm on top of hers. Her eyes fluttered within the kiss even as he rose up once and again to glance at her face before returning to her moist lips that kissed his hands earlier. Her wavy brown locks were cascaded all around her and her pillow like a waterfall, her chest felt a strange mixture of heaviness over the desire for her past and a lightness over the treasure and emotions Ozai had offered her. For the first time in her life, she felt...protected...like she no longer had to fight for her world to be a better place.

Because right now her world was here.

 _Amazing._

Katara gasped at the feeling of his hot tongue begin to kiss and taste her exposed neck creating intense sucking and popping sounds that echoed throughout her sanctuary. She whimpered, but that only began to amplify her foreign lovers wanting and craving of her exotic treasures hidden in her body and in her spirit. The water lily bit her lip softly hoping Tui and La would forgive her. The Firelord's flame begin to pick up from the rays of the sun igniting his chi as he licked and nipped her delicate caramel skin harder and faster.

Her legs began to tremble and tempt her spreading almost instantly hiking steadily up to her chest. Each side of her thighs holding him protectively in place, not ever wanting him to leave. Little breaths of air flowed through her soft lips. Her heart rate picked up as his fire made her chi weaker by the moment.

Katana cried out. The feeling the electric sensation that took over her entire being.

Meanwhile his deep grunts made his way into her ears as he trapped her in his passionate fire of neverending bliss. Feeling his heart race against hers as she let out more quiet tears and soft moans. She missed the past, but she loved the present. The way his chest felt on top of her, crushing her into his exotic element. It was as if he was making her his. She tried to tell herself this was the way it was supposed to be.

 _Longing._

The water lily wanted to touch him, but her body was frozen without ice and her hands elevated above her. Trapped. So Katara whimpered as he began to groan at her reluctance switching and moving to the other side of her neck drowning himself in her, lost in his enchanting foreign creature. She wanted to forget the past, but also return to it. She wanted run her hands down his firm chest to feel his smooth muscles and toned features of her foreign lover. Examining him, exploring him. Exploring... _it_? This monster? Could she really call him that? Or was the real question, could she even tell the difference anymore?

Did she even want to?

 _How did it come to be like this?_

"A-ahh..", Katara moaned and bit her lip feeling all tensions of stress and nevermores leave her aching body. The fire cooled down the ocean in her mind, the waves that told her to drift away from this endless charade of madness. Katara began gazing out into the open world outside of her drapes of her wide open royal window, the sun shined brighter onto her face captivated and ignited by her exotic features. She wanted it to stop mocking her.

She tried something- _anything_ to rid herself of these cursed feelings she was having towards her enemy. Her former enemy? She didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore. And she was tired of trying.

She knew she missed the ocean, she missed herself. Agni had long since took over her and began where she ended and she didn't know how to get it back. She didn't know how to get herself back.

 _She didn't know if she was lost or found._

Her longing was written and laced in between her soft gasps from her open mouth and half-lidded blue eyes, she tried to ignore the intoxicating feeling. She tried to imagine where her companions were. How they were. If they missed her. And if she would ever see them again.

What if they were watching right now?

Watching as she spread her legs for their enemy. The very same one who caused destruction in all of their lives individually. What would her Southern Tribe say? Or her Sister Tribe? She can't remember the last time she felt at home in her element. She was now so home to another's.

To fire. To the sun. To Agni.

Oh how Katara wished for some rain. All she wanted to do was drift out to the sea, but she knew Ozai would forbid it.

 _Surrender._

Katara had surrendered herself to it. The Firelord lit up a heated passion that rose against her and emptied out her moonlight. The same moon who granted her enchanting abilities and she had let it down. By becoming one with another.

She gasped out loud as a fist full of brown wavy curls _yanked_ her head all the way back and Ozai maneuvered his way across her throat licking and sucking to silence out her sobs and turn them into moans. He smiled wickedly into his painful pleasure as he continued to establish his waking presence over her, never to have been the one who liked to be teased.

The waterbender bit her lip at the teasing sensation that ran all over her neck from his hot mouth sucking in her breath with gasps. Her silk fabric from her gown still trying to cling onto her body. Her fingers twitched and tingled at the water droplets that she could sense and feel from the vase of flowers near her. The cool element calling her back home. Back into sanity.

Maybe she could…?

She curled her fingers up trying to bend her element, her home. To feel the push and pull. Just one time. She told herself. Maybe he'll-

Suddenly, her fingers were gripped tighter and pressed down firmly.

"No.", he kissed against her focusing on one spot. Focusing on making those sounds come out of her mouth again. Even if it embarrassed her, he refused to care. " You are not to be disobedient, girl."

The water silently hushed away and retreated back to its vase. Its home. And the water girl felt her face twist in shame. It was only for a moment. Just for a moment, she wanted to feel...different.

"S-s-s…", she hissed and more whimpers came out of her throat not wanting the guards to her again. Knowing how loud she could be. She bit harder on her lip resisting the urge to cry out. Their passing and knowing looks in the hallways always made her feel ashamed. "Oohh...La…", she sighed defeatedly. Lovingly. As she let the man have his way with her.

The sun stretched across the room, giving the whole world a view on what they were doing. What they weren't supposed to be doing. The royal chambers become lit up from the passionate gaze of summer's morning and Katara's face warmed up at the new waves she welcomed in the sun's rays.

Silencing out the moon in her.

"This dress..", her Firelord growled and he tugged the strap of her crimson nightgown letting it cascade down her shoulder. She blushed and sighed deeply feeling more of him peppering kisses down her exposed collarbone and shoulder. It made her feel _naked._

At that, one of her arms were released and she rolled her cerulean blue orbs back and let a hand carelessly play in his jet black exotic locks as he thrusted dryly against her inner thighs. Kissing her shoulder and lacing her body with his dangerous scent.

Pausing, she sensed the moon's disapproval.

What would they say if they knew? If they found out. And if they were even looking. Looking for her? No. _Yes._ They had to be. It was the the only thing that would make sense, that would set her straight. That would bring her...joy? But..wasn't this joy?

Wasn't this _love_?

Wasn't this…

What was this?

Katara's mind began to be filled with thoughts of snow to counter the hotness she felt all over her jawline that was now being kissed slowly and passionately. Dangerously. She knew this would be frowned upon. Not just by her friends, but her nation. Her country. The whole world if they knew.

She tried to recall the icy waters and igloos that once gave her frostbite after a long day of chores despite her gloves and southern attire, the cold air that brought winter to her every waking morning, but instantly those thoughts melted along with her as her mind was engulfed with a powerful passion that made her forget. _Again._

Her chi was brought up, and like magic, it was brought back down. Just like every other time. The sun won against her rebellion. It pushed and pulled her just like the water.

 _And she didn't want it to stop._

She sucked in and gasped loudly feeling a hot tongue trail up her most sensitive areas around her neck and ear. Harder. Faster. Silencing her thoughts of her friends, her homeland, her everything. Her morals. Her values. Everything she fought for and who she had come to love-and leave.

"You knew what you were doing, waterbender.", Ozai whispered huskily against her, " Don't act like you didn't see this coming. You knew of the consequences."

Katara blushed deeply at his words biting her lip once more, knowing she seduced him. Tempted him. She deserved this, it would teach her a lesson. Yet still... She tried see otherwise. She tried to escape, imagining herself in another world as she turned and watched the hues of the earliest dawn and felt herself carried away. Wishing she was in another world. One that made sense. One that would accept this. Whatever this was. Another thought of another world grazed her mind and was kissed away.

She liked it and she knew it. And she knew he liked it as well. His dominance was enhanced over her submission.

It made him more powerful. It made him in charge of her. His fire cascading over her stubborn spirit. Taming her and awaking a fire in herself she never knew she possessed.

 _Agni..._

The dangerous and powerful man simply chuckled and her blush and slight reluctance and locked both of her wrists above her head and began to lick and explore her mouth once more once more. Taking in the scent of her hair and the taste of her again and again. Firmly. Roughly. Giving little care or thought to her comfort level. He was simply taking what was his. She knew better than to tempt him like this. Nothing was going to get in the way. Not another endless thought of her going back into her world. Her quietness. Nothing.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

The water nymph let her eyes linger over the orange and pink haze that embellished the skies. Her Firelord showed no sign of ceasing and kissed warmly over her exposed neck and elevated chest some more leaving a hot wet trail of smothering kisses that lingered and went cold soon after. She tried to pressed forward. Tried to release herself from his captivity despite her wave of pleasure, but his firm arms locked her in place, she wasn't going anywhere.

 _Why?_

Katara bit her lip and tried to muster up courage in her aching spirit to echo some emotion, any emotion. "Ozai...stop.", she tried, but the ravishing kisses didn't stop. They steadily increased as did her moans. Telling her what love was supposed to feel like, what being wanted is supposed to feel like. What being _his_ is supposed to feel like.

Her thighs trembled, she couldn't feel her gown anymore. It was still on her, right?

"Ozai please…", she begged, her eyes were pleading now. Like he wanted them to be. The Firelord wanted her to beg and plead. To fight. To push and pull like her element did. To give him a challenge. Just so he could bring her back to where she belongs. In his selfish embrace. The cruel man growled as he ravished her neck with bruises releasing more loving sounds that left his waterbender's lips. Gripping her hands tighter, he pressed down, the weight of his body forbid her of any movement. He wanted to show her how much he could give her what she desired.

Whether she was honest about it or not didn't matter.

Katara yelped as he rose up bit her tongue with his fangs and then suckled her chin as if giving an apology. He always silenced her with his element...just like he always made her feel... out of her element.

"...Ozai pleas-mmph!"

The Firelord grasped her jaw tightly, forcing her to stare at him. She was met with golden eyes, that were lit up, almost like they too were in flames. Her voice broke out into ragged breaths were now coming out as the man examined her face tracing over her petite frame and locking eyes with hers. Her soft lips were moistened with bruises along with her neck and chest. Dark and pale love bites owning and claiming her. The man wished only the watertribe and moon could witness this. Their princess being claimed by him.

Katara let out light breaths, her chest rising and falling in anticipation. Her wild, messy brown locks fell over her pillow and framed her face. The way the powerful man's eyes lingered on her and trailed down her body and back to her, she knew how mouth watering she probably looked to him.

While one hand was still captured his his grip, the other was too afraid to reach out to him and instead rested beside her face while her blue eyes trailed up and down his being, scanning him and his tanned features and bare chest over and over again.

He noticed her blush at his strong build and another breath choked out of her mouth and her icy blue eyes locked with his.

Katara's mouth felt bruised along with her neck as his majesty showed no signs of releasing his grip. Was she being too tempting? Should she had stopped while she was ahead? Why couldn't she just tread lightly? The girl was lost in the tingling sensation that went over her face and neck. She was...allowed to enjoy her _punishment,_ right?

Her caramel, mocha face was laced with a blush as she tried not to regret her actions from earlier. All Katara wanted was a few more minutes of sleep, a few more dreams of maybe her friends that she missed. Her old life. Soft sighs now came out of her mouth and the straps of her gown was peaking off her shoulder while the rest was hiked up. She noticed her thighs were still holding his body firmly in place.

The powerful man above her gave her a taunting smirk and a faint gleam stood out in his golden irises, " What…", he paused and studied her face in his hand,"... is troubling you, girl?"

The man didn't need to ask, for he already knew.

 _Nevermore._

"Would you like me to stop.", his deep husky voice filled her ears and she was lying if she said she wasn't attracted to his assertive nature. For she found the very same nature in herself. The same waves that allowed them to be connected. She pondered over her answer for a second, then another. Longing for the past, missing her old life. Looking at her present.

She didn't want it to stop.

At that, Katara felt her chi ignited, reflected at the the way the man gazed down at her with firmness, but also longing and desire. She felt a fire rise against her and she tried to think of the words. The ones that never came out. The man's quiet stare alone was enough to silence her.

The sun was peaking through the windows at the Firelord and water lily reflecting and shining light into how alike they both were. How they were drawn to how intense the pressures of the world and the weight of it was heavy on both of their chests. They both wanted to escape it and create a different world, one where the pressure wasn't suffocating.

" _That's what we were doing here, this was our world.",_ Katara thought to herself, _"This was our world."_

His secret was that he wanted peace, but refused to admit it. Katara knew it was her life's goal to obtain it, to find the world in balance where it belongs. No matter where the world was, she could never remain a victim, not when her mother died, not when her father left. And certainly not now. No matter how foreign the circumstances were, Katara knew she was no victim. She knew what she wanted.

Though Katara felt her element calling her from the windows, from the vase... asking what was stopping her? The answer was the very same thing that was keeping her.

Katara couldn't go. _She didn't want to._

Icy blue eyes gazed up at her captor and studied his chiseled features and long jet black hair that was swept around his handsome body. She scanned his entire being from his jawline to his toned biceps and watched his gold orbs, as his hand loosened its grip from her mouth and was brought up to her brown wavy hair again. Her mouth was slightly open and a gentle red haze rested on her cheek from the interaction noticing that the Firelord was still waiting for her response.

At that passion filled her teasing and taunting cerulean eyes. Melting against him, her lips echoed out a lazy moan, and she snuggled into her silk, cotton pillow. She used her free hand arm to reach out first, touching the side of his face and pulling him to her. Forgetting what was said earlier.

Nothing was left to say, for the man already knew what she wanted. And she would get it.

His demanding tongue went into her mouth and Katara moaned deeply taking him in and closing her eyes letting the waves of the sun wash over her entire being. She felt at home. Katara shuddered at the sensation of him tasting her once more, then gasped as he groaned deeply against her. He licked and sucked her warm mouth entwining their spirits together and forgetting what the world thought. Forgetting reality.

Becoming one with their neverending story

Though she knew this was an accident, it was never supposed to happen.

* * *

 **~*Author's Note!*~**

 **Thumbs up? Down? Sideways?**

 **Yes, no?**

 **Was it kinda boring?! UGH! Let me know what you think and yadda yadda yadda...haha no seriously if you like (loved, hated) what you read drop me a line (review) , I'd sooo appreciate it!**

 **I would like to continue it soooo we'll see 3333**

 **L-ater,**

 **XoxTristinaaaduhhhh**


End file.
